


Ужин в Бэг-Энде

by Netttle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Photographs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бильбо ждет гостей к ужину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ужин в Бэг-Энде

**Author's Note:**

> Бета kasmunaut  
> Фик написан для команды WTF Tolkien-PJ-Team 2014 на битву WTF 2014
> 
>  

Я богат и я сыт, и нескоро умру.  
Синий камень — как очи — я жадно беру,  
Берегу я сокровищ немыслимых клад,  
Хоть раздать и забыть был бы рад. Был бы рад.  
На цепочке кольцо — в нем ухмылка врага.  
От потери храню чистых слез жемчуга.  
Я безмерно богат. (И я так одинок.)  
От разбитого сердца запру на замок  
Сундук злата тех сладких горячих ночей,  
Когда был ему дорог. Теперь я ничей.  
Не забыть. Не раздать. Не идет ко мне сон...  
Просто каждый из нас — немножко дракон. 

 

Бильбо накрывает на стол. Сквозь синюю ночь светляки звонко бьются в стекло, и если открыть окно — будет слышно, как стрекочут цикады, перебивая несмелую песнь соловья. Бильбо зажигает свечи, педантично расставляет посуду, раскладывает серебряные вилки и ножи, режет лимоны и хлеб. Рыба, купленная днем на рынке, уже зажарена и чудесно пахнет на сковородке.  
Он не отваживается устраивать такой ужин слишком часто. Боится, что воспоминания, которые каждый раз просыпаются в душе, истлеют. Он не любит бередить раны. Просто хочет иногда вспомнить вот так: насвистывая, заваривая травы в глиняном чайнике, выдавливая лимонный сок на белое рыбье мясо. Представляя, что вот-вот в дверь постучат — раскатисто и неробко. На пороге объявится суровый и впечатляющий гном. Посмотрит сверху вниз, прорычит невнятное: «К вашим услугам»,— сядет за стол и съест все до последней крошки. Даже рыбу слопает целиком, с головой: жалобно захрустят косточки, перемалываемые неутомимыми челюстями. 

Вот так все и начнется. С неприветливого гостя, который кажется нереальным и неуместным в уютной норе. Пламя свечи будет отбрасывать пугающие тени на стены, превращая маминых фарфоровых кроликов в зубастых волков, а папину коллекцию глиняных трубок — в смертоносные чужеземные орудия. Вот так все начнется — проще простого, с пустых тарелок, крошек в спутанной гномьей бороде и череды незваных гостей. 

Бильбо сидит за столом и терзает хлеб. Прекрасный белый хлеб, испеченный Бегонией Шерстолап, лучший в Хоббитании. Но ему совсем не хочется есть. Этот ужин не для него. Призраки, один за другим, навещают его уютный тихий дом. Бильбо ежится и не находит себе места. Он должен встретить первого гостя, спешащего к ужину — чтобы иметь возможность проводить последнего, который никуда не спешит, который блуждает и заблуждается, и даже признается в этом — насколько позволяет ему гордыня, огромная и вечная, как сам Эребор. 

Когда еда остывает, а чай в чашке темнеет и покрывается тонкой пленкой, Бильбо тяжело поднимается из-за стола, отодвигает тарелки в сторону и идет к сундуку, чтобы горстями зачерпнуть ненавистное золото и рассыпать по столешнице. Может, на тусклый блеск монет, на сияние камней в перстнях и подвесках удастся приманить запоздавшего гостя? Бильбо перебирает безделушки, которые знает наперечет. Что-то здесь — из тролльего схрона: начищенные до ослепительного сияния истертые монеты с кривой кромкой, теперь пахнущие лавандой и синей глиной, и только чуть-чуть — кислым ароматом золота, от тролльего духа уже не осталось и следа. Что-то здесь — из золотых горных хребтов гномьей сокровищницы. 

Вот этот тяжелый серебряный перстень с желтым топазом как-то вечером, после очередного дня, проведенного среди груд золота, положил ему на ладонь Фили, шепча, что камень напоминает ему теплый солнечный свет, согревающий холмы Хоббитании. Ты сам — солнечный свет, бормочет Бильбо, грустно улыбаясь и поглаживая прозрачный топаз большим пальцем. Здесь есть и маленькая монетка с круглым отверстием, пробитым стрелой. После удачного выстрела Кили хвастливо подмигнул — на счастье — и бросил монету Бильбо.  
Аметист вручил ему Ори, робко хихикая и обещая, что с этим камнем Бильбо никогда не будет пьянеть. Дори, ворча, подсунул несколько мелких рубинов. Бофур, смеясь и подмигивая, протянул маленькую фигурку дракона... 

Это его сокровища. Он помнит их, он подолгу держит в ладонях и даже разговаривает с ними — в Плохие Дни. 

В Плохие Дни ему мерещатся паучьи лапы в темных углах, и лязг челюстей белого варга в стуке ставней, и невообразимое чешуйчатое драконье тело, пышущее жаром тысячи печей, проявляется в пламени очага, будто сказочная саламандра. В Плохие Дни Бильбо снова чувствует стальную хватку на своей шее и слышит рык Торина, от которого дрожь агонии ползет по спине. 

В Очень Плохие Дни он видит кровь на своих руках и разговаривает только с одним сокровищем. Кольцо нашептывает ему слова — мягкие, как атлас, текучие, как вода, коварные, как шипение дракона. И он погружается в неспокойный сторожкий сон, вздрагивая и сжимая кольцо в кулаке.

Сокровище, подаренное Торином, он убирает в самый дальний шкаф, в самый темный ящик. Он не может смотреть на ослепительное сияние кольчуги, как будто сделанной из змеиных шкурок и рыбьей чешуи, такой мягкой на ощупь, такой обманчиво хрупкой. Она слепит глаза, будто беспощадное летнее солнце, и вышибает слезы, горькие и безнадежные. Зажмурившись, он сминает серебристую кольчужную ткань и, всхлипывая, вспоминает, как жесткие ладони Торина нежно гладили его, пока Торин надевал невесомую кольчугу на Бильбо. Как жадно блестели глаза Торина, когда он хищно прикусывал его шею и почти нес на самый верх галереи, на головокружительную высоту, как гордо говорил Бильбо между поцелуями, укладывая его на холодный гранит над бесконечными золотыми холмами, сверкающими внизу:

— Сейчас все сокровища Эребора лежат передо мной.

 

Двалин, вытащив наконец из-под груды орочьих тел Бильбо, залитого дурной черной кровью с ног до головы, прижимал его к себе, как ребенка, пока нес в шатры врачевателей и укачивал — безмолвно и безнадежно. Бильбо цеплялся за его бороду и боялся поднять взгляд, боялся увидеть отчаяние и смертельную усталость на лице несокрушимого Двалина. 

 

Двалин ничего не подарил на прощание. Ощупал голову, шею, руки, ноги. Произнес коротко и хмуро:

— Будешь жить.

— Как? — выдохнул Бильбо еле слышно. Ему хотелось сжаться в комок у подножия гробницы, вцепиться в Двалина и не отпускать, пока не получится вытрясти из него больше слов.

Единственной уступкой отчаянью в глазах Бильбо стала тяжелая ладонь, опустившаяся на его макушку — всего на несколько мгновений.  
Казалось, он и сейчас чувствует ее ласковый вес, стоит только закрыть глаза.

Дождливая осень стучит в стекла хмуро и неприветливо. Чайник свистит, кипит рагу в кастрюльке, на столе яблоки, гренки и мармелад. Бильбо чувствует странное предвкушение. Как будто… ждет гостей к ужину. В этот вечер на пороге Бэг-Энда появляются волшебник и гном. Сверху их заливает дождем, капли свисают с красных носов, но в веселых глазах светится радость встречи.

Бильбо осматривает их с ног до головы и спрашивает лишь одно:

— Только вы?

— Только мы, Бильбо, — от мягкой улыбки Балина и дружеских крепких объятий саднит в горле.

Все хорошо, и жизнь продолжается, и борода Балина выглядит еще длиннее и еще роскошнее, а хламида Гэндальфа — еще серее и потрепаннее, и, кажется, на ней прибавилось заплат. Гости наслаждаются дарами неистощимой хоббичьей кладовой, пьют красное вино и мятный чай, делятся новостями. Передают приветы и пожелания, и фирменные крендельки с корицей от Бомбура, и трубку, вырезанную Бифуром, и кисет от Бофура, и пачку писем от Ори, и замок с секретом от Нори. И многое другое.

В день, когда гости собираются в путь, Балин протягивает Бильбо последний подарок. 

— Это от Двалина. Велел передать, чтобы ты не забывал, как следует себя защищать. Чтобы упражнял руку и глазомер.

На куске старого полотна поблескивают метательные ножи, маленькие и очень острые. Бильбо осторожно проводит пальцем по гладкой поверхности, по выбитым на лезвиях рунам.

— Их ковал Торин, — шепчет Балин почти в самое ухо Бильбо, щекоча его бородой. — Это его инициалы. Я помню, как он пропадал в кузне дни напролет. А потом подарил ножи Двалину. О, это было так давно...

Бильбо прячет ножи в сервант и благодарит Балина за подарок, он совершенно спокоен и удивляется, что не чувствует почти ничего. Он провожает гостей до «Зеленого дракона», где в стойлах их ждут конь и пони, и возвращается домой — пустынными тропами, сквозь дождь и ветер, а слезы, текущие по щекам, смешиваются с дождевыми каплями, и Бильбо думает, что это ничего, не страшно — ведь никто не знает, никто не видит, никто не догадается. 

 

Торин донимал его, насмехался, он был невыносим практически с первой минуты их знакомства. Как только Бильбо впустил его в свой дом, впервые заглянул в синие насмешливые глаза, то сразу понял: добром все это не кончится.

Но он не жалеет ни об одной ссоре, ни об одной ночи у костра, проведенной в дозоре, ни об одной трубке, разделенной на двоих, ни об одном осторожном разговоре. Хранит свои сокровища очень глубоко и не хочет вспоминать, не желает ломать плотину, возведенную в отчаянной попытке уберечь рассудок, залатать дыру в сердце. Нельзя, чтобы в брешь хлынули воспоминания — они захлестнут и утащат в пучину. 

Нельзя чувствовать горячее дыхание за спиной, руку на плече, нельзя слышать призрачный голос, пронизывающий насквозь затаенной страстью. Нельзя снова нестись на верную гибель — каждую ночь — то под ноги Азогу, то к решеткам в темницах Лихолесья, то к дракону в пасть. И просыпаться в холодном поту, когда грубые пальцы в перстнях выскальзывают из хватки в последние мгновения дремы.

Здесь ему не в кого вцепиться, некого встряхнуть, не у кого спросить с отчаянием: «Как? Как мне жить дальше?».

Это Торин каждый раз выхватывает его, висящего над темным бездонным провалом, из пропасти, как котенка, ругаясь и шипя. А Торина вытаскивает Двалин. Так происходит всегда. Двалин монолитен и надежен, и, кажется, нет такой угрозы, которую не смог бы отвести от них Двалин. Но, в конечном итоге, и он терпит поражение. У черной гробницы короля, прощаясь с Бильбо, Двалин стоит, тяжело опираясь на секиру, окаменевший и вросший в гранит своей скорби.

Бильбо, промокший насквозь, разжигает огонь в очаге, вешает чайник на крюк. Садится к столу, согреваясь. Он разворачивает сверток и снова смотрит на неожиданный подарок. Нет, это не просто знак внимания, не безделица, присланная из вежливости. Это связующая нить, снова протянувшаяся между ними, соединившая ради того, кого недостает им обоим. Бильбо сжимает ножи с жадностью, достойной свирепых драконов прошлого.

Бильбо накрывает на стол. Тучи разошлись, и нет дождя. Ночное небо усыпано крупными звездами, вот уже и Гребень Йаванны, и Молот Махала сияют над сонной Хоббитанией. Бильбо снова зажигает свечи, заваривает чай, режет хлеб. Запеченная рыба на тарелке, сыр, овощи, мед — все готово.  
Пусть последний гость уже никогда не постучит в зеленую дверь, помеченную руной Гэндальфа, но первый все еще может. Все еще может.

[](http://wtf2014hosting.ucoz.ru/TPJ/2.jpg)


End file.
